A Girl Called Ghost
by SamanthaJane13
Summary: A woman runs away after committing a murder. She comes across Captain Spaulding, soon after she is in a car accident and wakes up in the Firefly house. They accept her quickly into the family, all except Otis of course. Then she meets the tall and dark Rufus Jr. R.J strikes up a friendship with the mute woman, but friendship soon turns into something else. Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Okay so I finally got the guts to post this story and see what you guys think about it. Some chapters will be long some chapters will be short but I'm going to give it my best shot. This is my very first House of 1000 Corpses story! Constructive Criticism is welcome. Flamers are not. If you don't like this story, there is a magical little button called the BACKSPACE BUTTON. I don't appreciate being harassed and being told how my story is garbage simply because you don't like certain aspects of it.

Okay so here is my first chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I only own GHOST and all other OBVIOUS OC's

* * *

Chapter One: Ghost Escapes, Captain Spaulding & A Run In With A Tree

The rain poured down hard, each hit on the roof of the house sounded like hail more than water. The floorboards creaked slightly as a pair of bare feet walked along them. Ghost walked to her room as quietly as she could.

Her blood stained hands picked up her things as she prepared to leave. She had just done her family, or what was left of it, a favor. She disposed of the parasite that had been destroying her family once and for all.

Because of him, her two younger brothers and sister were dead. Her mother was just too stupid to see that it had been all his fault.

So just a few hours ago after her mother went off to work she had armed herself with the bastards own hunting knife, and killed him.

Salem slipped on a pair of ankle high cowboy boots and her coat before slipping out into the rainy night. She took the truck that was once his and drove off. Now that he was dead she had to leave. They would all put the blame on her. The strange mute girl who hadn't spoken since the death of her siblings. Then again, why would she speak? No one listened to her anyways.

The day she left the hospital after the deaths was the day she had shut up permanently...and that was two years ago.

For three years she hadn't spoken a word.

Now she was free, free as the wind. Her chains had been broken, she was out of this hell hole. The little girl named Ghost was free at last.

Why was she called Ghost you ask?

She was called Ghost due to her pale porcelain doll like complexion. So, it stuck and she took a liking to the name.

The rain continued to beat down as the windshield wipers were working overtime to make sure she could see. There was suddenly a flashing light from behind the steering wheel, the truck was going low on gas.

'You have got to be kidding me? Cheap ass bastard couldn't have a full tank of gas for once!' She yelled annoyingly in her head as she groaned. She needed to find gas soon otherwise she would be broken down on a dark highway in god knows where.

'Please let there be a gas station nearby.'

After driving a few more miles she finally saw a sign CAPTAIN SPAULDING'S MUSEUM OF MURDER AND MADMEN! GASOLINE AND CHICKEN NEXT EXIT!

'Oh thank you, thank you!' She turned off the exit and made her way to the gas station.

It was a small kind of crude looking place, but all Ghost cared about was that there was gas. She needed to get as far away as possible. As she pulled in she had a quick glance inside. There were a bunch of photographs and items which she couldn't really see. Slowly she got out of the car and walked inside.

No one was in there but there was a bell on the counter. She rang it once and then stepped back from the counter. "One second hold yer horses!" Came a voice from the back and eventually a man with clown face paint came in.

"Oh well hello there." He said with a smile "What can I do for ye?"

Ghost got out her little notepad and quickly wrote on it and showed it to the man. "Can't talk, would like gas please." He read aloud "Can't talk huh? You deaf?" He asked and Ghost shook her head "Oh, a mute huh? Well no worries my man out there will take care of your car. How about some nice chicken while you wait."

Food sounded good, at this point she didn't care if the chicken was greasy and messy. Food was food! Ghost nodded making the man smile 'Thank you.' she wrote out on her notepad.

The clown man noticed her hands "Hey there girl what happened to yer hands?" Ghost paled more than normal as she looked down at her faded blood stained hands. She was about to write out an explanation but the man handed her a monster hand that was flipping everyone off. "Go the the bathroom and wash it off. Cops come around here far too often."

Ghost quickly nodded as she took the key and ran to the bathroom. "Nice girl." The clown man said to himself.

Ghost washed her hands desperately trying to get the blood off her hands. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door "Kid, stay in the bathroom cops coming."

Spaulding looked up as the two cops came in, "Good evening officers what can I do for you."

"We had a homicide in the next town over, you haven't seen this girl have you?" The main man held up a photograph of the woman who had just come in.

"Hmmm, nope can't say that I have. Why you think she might be responsible or somethin?"

"We have no proof of that. At this moment the girl is simply missing." Spaulding looked out of the corner of his eye as his large assistant had moved the girls truck. "If you see anything you will report it?"

Spaulding put on a smile for them "Oh yes I will officers. Y'all have a good day now, oh and take some chicken for the road." He said as he handed them a bag of the greasy but tasty chicken. The officers left and Spaulding's smile quickly dropped as he watched them drive off.

"Kid ye can come out now."

Ghost opened the door and she stuck her head out and slowly but surely she came out. "Now you tell old Captain Spaulding. Did you kill that person."

She nodded,

"Was he family?"

She rapidly shook her head with an angry look on her face before she wrote out a note. "No that man was an asshole who did nothing but destroy my family." Spaulding read aloud again "Oh I see...what he do?"

Ghost wrote again "He is responsible for the death of my brothers and sister. Ooooohhhhhh I see." Spaulding looked at the girl from head to toe. Her dark hair, pale eyes and pale skin made her stand out. She wore your basic blue jeans with a few holes in them, a black tank top a simple denim jacket and some dark brown ladies cowboy boots.

"Your truck is full, you should probably get out of here before the fucking pigs come back. But you be careful now, its raining like God's pissing on your fucking head out there." Ghost nodded before she turned and left, "Nice kid." He said to himself again as he heard his phone ringing in the background.

Ghost continued on down the slippery highway, the windshield wipers once again on overdrive. It was so dark on this point of the highway, all the lights were either few and far between or weren't working at all.

Her eyes were squinting to see at the end of her headlights. She had to reach forward and continuously wipe away the fog that was accumulating on the window.

Only this time, when she reached up to wipe it away, the moment it was clear she saw something in front of her truck. She quickly swerved to avoid it and in a flash before all went black she saw the tree in front of her.

Ghost hit her head on the steering wheel just as the car impacted. She was flung sideways onto the seat after her forehead bounced off the wheel.

"Uh oh we did something baaaad!" She heard a childish voice of a girl.

"Baby go get my crowbar." Came a gruff voice.

"We have to make sure she's okay, Daddy said she wasn't like them rabbits we usually get."

As she was slipping off she heard the sound of a crowbar being used to pry her car door open. And then the sudden cold of the blowing wind and rain consumed her as the darkness did.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to "RapeWhistle" For the review. Here is chapter two tell me what ya think.

Disclaimer: I only own Ghost and any other obvious OC's.

Review are welcomed. If you send in reviews you get cookies that Mama Firefly made! They yummy!

* * *

Chapter Two: The Firefly family

Ghost slowly started to wake up, groaning instantly at the pain in her head. She reached up and felt where she had hit her head only to find it bandaged. Her eyes opened and looked around. She was lying on a couch in someone's house. 'Maybe the people who found me?'

"Well howdy there?" She heard the same childish voice and instantly turned around. She saw a woman with curly blond hair in a pair of P.J's come bounding over to her. "You sure did take quite a bump to the head." She said with a giggle "I'm Baby, Baby Firefly. What's your name?"

Ghost reached over and pulled out her writing pad. 'Hi Baby, I don't really have a name but you can call me Ghost.' She wrote out for Baby to read.

"What's the matter can't talk?"

Slowly Ghost shook her head. "Aww how come?" Baby asked with that little girlish voice of hers.

'Long story.'

"Well I see our guest is awake." A woman with blond hair like Baby's came waltzing in. She was dressed in lingerie mostly and a fancy feathered boa robe. "Well you are pretty."

"She can't talk Mama."

Ghost held up the paper which read 'Long story' again. Mama, came and sat beside Ghost "What happened sweetie?"

Ghost sighed heavily 'Haven't spoken since my brothers and sister were murdered.'

"Oh, oh honey I am so sorry about that. "Mama smiled "That why you killed that man Cutter said you killed?" Ghost looked confused "Oh Cutter is also known as Captain Spaulding honey."

Ghost made an "OH" face before she settled back into the couch. Then a thought hit her 'Where's my truck?'

"Oh R.J has it in his little shack of a shop. You took quite a hit to that tree."

She groaned and slapped her hands over her face. 'Now how the fuck am I supposed to get out of here?'

Baby noticed Ghost's distress and smiled "Don't worry you can stay here till the truck is fixed or we find you a new one." She giggled "Right mama?"

"Why of course." Mama smiled "We have plenty of room here. And why, you'll fit in perfectly here." Ghost looked at both the blonds before she stared straight ahead of her in thought.

'What if the cops come poking around here? I don't want you and your family to get in trouble.'

Mama smiled "Oh honey don't you worry about them damned pigs. We know how to handle them."

The door opened with a small bang, Ghost looked up and her eyes widened somewhat at who walked in. A tall tanned man with long wavy dark hair. His plaid sleeveless shirt hung open exposing his naked upper body.

"Hey R.J look who's up!" Baby called out getting the tall man's attention.

Rufus turned and looked straight at Ghost. He didn't say a word as he looked her up and down. "She's gonna be staying with us. Make sure Otis knows not to touch her." Baby said in that little girl voice as she caressed Ghost's dark hair lovingly.

Rufus nodded before giving one last glance to Ghost before he went upstairs. She couldn't help but eye him as he walked away 'Wow.'

"You like him?" Baby asked suddenly getting Ghost's attention who immediately turned around and gave her a "HUH?" look. "I mean the way you were looking at him." Ghost didn't say anything as she slouched back into the couch.

"Oh Baby now look you've made her blush." Mama said with that giggle of hers. "Don't you worry dear, Baby's just playing."

"No I ain't." Baby said slightly serious. Ghost didn't move as she let out a huge sigh.

'Well he was very good looking.'

"Come on Ghosty, time to get some food in your belly." Baby took Ghost by the hand and dragged her into the kitchen.

~

After lunch Ghost went outside and saw her truck inside a large shed like garage. Which she assumed to be Rufus's workshop. She idly walked in and groaned when she saw the damage on the truck. 'Man!' She opened the hood and looked at the engine, it too was pretty banged up. She slammed the hood down, and soon, banged her forehead into it softly but repeatedly.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you."

She jumped up and spun around. "I mean you already have a pretty bad bang to the head." She saw Rufus come into focus, he was even more attractive up close. She sighed and rubbed her head while trying not to think about him earlier this morning. His bare chest... 'ok ghost stop it.'

'So what is the damage doc?' She wrote out and showed it to him.

"Right, Mama said you didn't talk. Well, its pretty bad." He said with a blank face, only to make Ghost groan again.

'So I'm stuck here?'

"Well, Its not too bad of a place to be stuck at. Mama and Baby have taken a liking to you. Which now practically makes you part of the family. All though Otis could say otherwise."

'Otis?'

"Oh yea, the other brother. He will want you to prove yourself." He grunted out Otis's name the two of them butted heads a lot it seemed.

'Prove myself for what?' She was confused and somewhat nervous.

"To show that you belong here."

'Great.' She plopped down on a bundle of hay that was in the shed. 'By the way, Hi.' She wrote out again, seeing as how they were never officially introduced. 'I'm Ghost.'

Rufus cracked a small smile, "Rufus, but call me R.J."

'Hi R.J.'

"Hi Ghost."

Ghost laid her head in her hands and sighed heavily. Rufus watched her for a brief moment thinking what to do. "Are you alright?" She slumped against the heavy wood wall of the shack. "You know despite everything here, we aren't bad people."

Ghost turned and looked at him 'Despite what?' She was confused by what he meant. Rufus didn't answer when she asked so, she got up and walked over to him and asked again. 'Despite what R.J?'

Rufus sighed and opened his mouth to answer only to be cut off by a loud scream. "HELP ME!" Ghost and Rufus ran out of the shack and watched as a bloody and beaten girl ran out of the house. A pale haired skinny man ran after her tackling her into the ground.

"I don't think so mama." He laughed as he wrapped a rope around her neck. "We aren't done yet."

"NO PLEASE HELP ME!" The girl begged as she was dragged back into the house. Ghost watched with wide eyes as the door was slammed shut muffling the screams. She turned to look at Rufus as the screams were silence.

"Hey...R.J." She cringed at the other man's voice. "Who's the pretty little Rabbit?" Out of habit Ghost reached into her pocket and pulled out a switchblade.

"Leave her be Otis." Rufus threatened "She is not to be touched Mama and Baby say so."

"Now don't worry I just want to look at her." She heard his footsteps coming closer but didn't dare to turn around. Her hand gripped the handle of her switchblade till her skin turned white. "She is a beauty now isn't she?"

"Otis." Rufus said raising his voice "Back off." Ghost felt a large hand on her shoulder as it pulled her to stand behind him. "I mean it."

"Well, well, well...looks like good ol' Rufus finally found himself a good little slut." At that particular word Ghost shot around and ran to tackle the Otis. No one called her a slut. No one. Rufus however caught her around the waist and pulled her back against him, his hand clasping around her's that had the switchblade.

"Otis, get lost." Rufus glared at him while trying to keep the struggling woman calm. "NOW!" Otis glared at the two of them before he made his way back into the house. Rufus's arm held Ghost tighter as she stopped struggling then he dragged her back into the shack.

Ghost managed to get out of his hold before he pushed her against the car. He held her there till she started to calm down. Her chest rose and sunk with heavy breaths as she tried to relax. She was so angry at being called a slut. She hated it! How dare he call her a slut when he didn't even know her?!

"Ghost!" Rufus's voice snapped her out of her haze. She looked into his eyes as he glared back into hers. "What the hell was that?" Rufus was somewhat shocked that this small woman tried to take on Otis. He couldn't help but also find it entertaining. He watched her pulled out her little notepad her hand gripping the pen tight as she wrote with such speed.

'I am not a slut! How dare he call me that when he doesn't even know me?!'

Rufus grunted at the note and sighed "That's just Otis. He calls every woman that except Mama and Baby." Ghost settled back against the truck with a soft thud. She wrote four more words.

'I've never had sex.'

Rufus's eyes widened slightly as his mouth formed into a small 'O' realizing why she had gotten upset. She was an innocent, maybe not in her mind but in her body...he now felt the need to make an excuse to try and justify what his 'Brother' had done. But he couldn't come up with one. He opened his mouth to try and speak but as he did the little kettle bell Mama had started ringing.

"Lunch time!"


	3. Chapter 3

Once again thank you to RapesWhistle for the review!

Sorry this one isn't as long as the last two

Disclaimer: I only own Ghost and other obvious OC's

* * *

Chapter Three: Otis's bloody nose & stirring feelings

Ghost sat at table feeling very awkward as she tried to avoid Otis's looks and glares. Rufus sat next to her while Mama sat on Ghost's left at the head of the table. "Otis, why you lookin' at Ghost like that?" Baby asked in a somewhat serious but still playful voice.

"I'm just curious as to who she is." He gave Ghost a smirk, "Wonderin' if she really did commit that murder. Also wonderin' if she is like those other rabbits we've been gettin'." He chuckled more to himself as Baby elbowed him.

"Now Otis watch yer' self. Ghost is a guest and she is a nice girl. Even Cutter said so." Mama scolded before she ate a piece of the chicken on her plate.

Otis scoffed "Cutter, what in the hell does Cutter know."

"Otis be nice. I like her!"

Ghost offered Baby a smile before mouthing 'Thank you' in her direction. "Don't worry Ghosty, I have your back. You know I've always wanted a sister. Mama can she stay and be my sister? I've always wanted a sister to dress up and make look pretty." She reached over the table and held Ghost's hand "Please Mama, pleeeeaaasseee?" Baby pouted. "Please?"

"Well," Mama said with a big smile "I don't see why not. Ghost, would you like to join our little family? Seein' as how you yourself are without one."

Ghost sighed heavily not knowing what to think. She looked at Baby, then to Mama and then to Rufus. She didn't want to make Baby sad, but then she saw Otis's face. He reminded her of her stepfather. That glare that he had.

She got out her knife and hid it under the table. She felt a knot forming in her throat and tried to gulp it down. "Well come on girl, she wants an answer." Grampa said with a raise voice making Ghost jump in her chair.

"Grampa don't rush her its a big decision."

Ghost took out her notepad and wrote out a question really quick. 'Can I please be excused?'

Mama saw the look in her eyes and nodded, "Of course dear." With that Ghost got up and was about to leave the dining room when Otis grabbed her arm.

"Aw come on Mama we aren't that bad are we?"

Out of pure instinct Ghost turned and landed a hard right fist to his nose. Otis fell back against his chair clutching his nose. "Ghost are you okay?" Baby asked before she tended to Otis.

Ghost ran out of the house and hid in the shack where her truck was. She climbed inside the cab and slammed the door shut. She sighed and laid her head against the steering wheel. The driver's side of the door jerked open and Ghost screamed as she back up into the passenger's side. As she sat there panting she saw Rufus get into the truck. He eyed her feeling guilty for scaring her. "Its okay..." He tried to comfort her as best as he could, but then again he never really was good at it.

Ghost nodded as she let her head fall back against the door window. Rufus reached out and touched her knee. His large hand encompassing the entire knee cap as his thumb started to idly caress the denim of her jeans. Slowly Ghost pulled out her notepad.

'I'm sorry...'

"For what?" Rufus was surprised at her note, "I was just as close to doing what you did. Its about time somebody gave him a knock in the face." To his surprise Rufus saw a small smile creep onto Ghost's face.

'Why are you so nice to me?'

"Well," He shrugged, "I guess you're just growing on me." He looked at Ghost's face, she was so beautiful. 'Get a hold of yourself Rufus. Why would she want you? She'll probably up and leave the first chance she gets.' But there just was something about her...he couldn't put his finger on it. Rufus looked into Ghost's eyes not realizing that he started leaning in closer to her.

Ghost's cheeks were blushing as he got closer. Just as Rufus's face got within inches of hers, the sound of a car pulling up reached their ears. "Stay here." Rufus got out of the truck quietly and walked over to the wall. He pulled back a piece of paper that covered a peek hole in the wall, he saw the familiar colors of a Sheriff's car. "Goddamned pigs."

Ghost pushed herself against the door of the car. 'Oh no, oh no...' She started to freak out. What if they found her? What if Rufus and his family got hurt? Rufus turned to look at her and saw her getting scared. "Hey..." he climbed back into the truck quietly, "Hey, don't worry Mama and Baby will get rid of them." He placed his hand back on her knee trying to calm her down. "It will be okay, I promise."

Slowly she nodded her head placing her hand on top of his. She felt as if she could trust Rufus. Baby was right, she did like him. Almost instantly from the moment they had first seen one another she liked him. Rufus placed a finger to his lips when they heard the sound of car doors opening. He pulled her out of the truck with him and held her to him as he watched out of the peep hole.


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks to:

RapeWhistle

nictoria19

Wolfy1515

And thank you again to Wolfy1515 for helping me with the editing. Heres your cookie wolfy!

Sorry that the length isn't that long, will make it up in the next chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I only own Ghost. Everything else belongs to Rob Zombie.

* * *

"Well, looks like a good place. You think they know anything, Cap?"

The Captain looked at the Firefly house that stood in front of him."I don't know, but this is one of the farms that is on the highway out of town where the murder took place."

The two cops walked up the steps of the house, the old wood creaking underneath their shoes. The Captain knocked on the door[,] which was opened by Mama.

"Well, hello there, officers. What can I do for you?" she asked, feigning kindness.

"Well, ma'am, in the next town over just yesterday there was a murder. One of the family members has gone missing. We were wondering if you have seen this girl."

The Captain pulled out a picture of Ghost and showed it to her. Ghost's long dark hair framed her face, intense blue eyes staring back at Mama, but no smile. "Can't say that I have. Why? You think she might be involved?"

"We can't say for sure, ma' now she is merely missing. Her mother is rather worried and wants her home safe."

_'You ain't taking my new baby away from me.'_ Her hand gripped the gun behind her waiting for these pigs to try something.

Meanwhile Ghost started to panic. If it weren't for Rufus holding her, she would have made a break for it. Her hands gripped his arm, feeling the desperate need to hide. Rufus took his eyes off of the pigs to look at Ghost. He held her to him, trying to calm her down. As he did, the door to the shack opened and one of the cops spotted her.

"Captain! I found her!"

BANG!

The Captain was shot in the leg, causing him to fall onto the porch. At that moment, Rufus took out his gun and shot the cop in front of them, blood splattering his face.

"Ghost!" Mama called out as she ran to them. She pulled Ghost to her like a mother holding her daughter. Her breathing was heavy and labored at the idea of the cops finding her. "Don't you worry, baby will take care of them."

"Ghosty!" It was Baby's turn to embrace Ghost. She then eyed the injured cops. "Oooooo! We're gonna to have some fun tonight, aren't we, Mama?!" Baby bounced up and down before running to embrace Otis, jumping into his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist. Otis groaned as he tried to get Baby off of him. Once she was off she ran back over and took Ghost's hand. "Come on, 's get you cleaned up."

Ghost looked over at Rufus as she was dragged away from him. "Otis, Rufus, let's get these men secured. There's gonna be a party tonight. Make them feel welcome."

Otis cackled as he dragged one of the cops inside by the collar of his shirt. Mama smiled when she heard him gagging.

Meanwhile,

Baby had taken Ghost upstairs with a slight skip in her step. "This is my room." Baby proudly showed off her bedroom to Ghost. "Come on in. I'm not gonna bite cha." She laughed as she made Ghost sit on her bed. "Lets have some sister time." Baby pulled Ghost's hair free from the pony tail and started to play with her dark hair.

"You like Rufus, don't cha?"

Ghost blushed, but she couldn't keep it from Baby; she was too smart. Slowly Ghost nodded."Ah, I knew it. I mean, he is pretty handsome." Again Ghost nodded. She couldn't deny that either.

"See, isn't this fun? Being sisters?" Baby giggled as she started to brush Ghost's hair. "We're going to have fun tonight. Have you ever played with a piggy before? Well, I'm gonna show ya. It's a lot of fun making them squeal." She giggled, making Ghost smile, which only made Baby giggle more.

"Are you ever going to talk?" Baby asked.

Ghost shrugged and touched her throat before getting out her pad. 'It's been so long since I've spoken I kind of don't remember how really.' She shrugged again sadly.

Baby smiled softly at her "Don't likes you either way. I can tell." Slowly Ghost raised her head up to look at Baby. "Yeah, I see the way he looks at ya. Struck by Cupid's arrow mama says."

'Wow...' She fell back on Baby's bed, her head hitting the pillow. She felt the bed creak slightly as Baby laid down beside her. The two lay in silence for a moment before Baby jumped back up. "Come on, time to play!"

Ghost watched her change into a different outfit."I always like to look good for the Rabbits when we play, specially a good looking man." Baby laughed and grabbed Ghost's hand once more before taking her down stairs.

She didn't know what Baby was planning but for some reason it didn't scare her. For the first time in a long time she felt herself legitimately smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

SO sorry about the wait I was having a bit of a challenge with this chapter. Thank you dear readers for your patients. Please Review!

Disclaimer I only own Ghost.

* * *

Chapter Five: Fun with the Pigs and Past Revealed

The cop sat there squirming in his seat. He was bound by rope and had duct tape over his mouth. The unconscious and dying body of his friend and partner sat next to him. Nails had been hammered into his hands and wrists keeping him in the chair.

"Oooo look at the Rabbit squirm Ghost. Isn't it just exciting to watch them squirm?!"

The cop looked up seeing the two women he started shouting and screaming at them in his muffled voice. "Oopsie can't very well hear ya with that tape over your mouth. I like it when they scream." Baby ripped off the tape really hard making the cop cry out.

"You stupid crazy fucking bitch!"

"Now, now that ain't nice we have a lady present!" She grabbed his hair making him look at Ghost. She stood still in the doorway before Otis came into view.

"Well are ya gunna go in or just stand there like a fucking statue?" He pushed past her as he walked over to Baby. He delivered a hard swift slap to Baby's ass making Ghost raise an eyebrow.

'Hmm.'

"Come on Ghost what shall we do to him. He tried to take you away from us." She slapped him across the face "Fucking pig!"

Ghost's head quirked to the side watching Baby. Her eyes dilate as she felt a surge run through her. The same surge she felt the night she killed her stepfather. She stood straighter, shoulders became squared. She gripped her switchblade tightly watching her "sister" have fun.

"Hey, hey Baby don't have all the fun. Ghosty here." Otis put an arm around her shoulders startling her "Needs to prove herself don't ya?"

Ghost didn't turn her head her eyes stared straight locking on the bleeding cop. "Go on Ghost have fun!" Finally she took a step forward.

"I know you." The cop said looking at her "I knew your step dad...he was a good man!" Ghost flinched flipping open her switch blade slashing at the mans face. "You fucking slut! No wonder he beat you! You fucking mute little bitch!"

Baby tried going forward but Otis held her against him "No, no," He laid a kiss on her neck "Leave her be."

"Yeah thats right I knew all about it." He laughed "I knew what he was doing but hell he let me have fun with your sister. God she was a hot piece of-"

Ghost snapped she tackled him knocking the chair to the ground. All she could see was blood as her hands went around his throat.

'Kill him! Kill him!' the voice in her head nagged on as she reached for a larger bowie knife that had fallen to the ground. Her face went slack and emotionless eyes still seething as she looked down at him.

Right as Rufus walked in he saw her straddling him, the knife diving into the pigs chest. Slowly as he died Ghost proceeded, with Otis egging her on, she nearly cut his head from his body. The knife dropped to the floor with a loud thud and all went quiet.

"Well damn girl..." Otis said with a sick smile "You do have it in you. Man Rufus she snapped when he..."

"Shut up Otis." He snapped but not loudly as he watched Ghost stand her body shaking slightly.

"He knew her Rufus...he was saying things." Baby said walking over to Ghost seeing her front drenched in blood. She looked as if her whole self had gone numb. Baby's sick nature left and she became worried for her sister "Ghosty?" She took her hand "Come on Hun we'll get you cleaned up."

Rufus watched Baby take her out "Otis...start talking."

Ghost stared at the mirror, her face slowly becoming clean of any blood. She had changed her clothes after finding her duffle bag. "Ghost are you okay." She looked at Baby and slowly nodded her head. She came over and hugged Baby before walking outside.

She came to sit in her truck head down on the steering wheel, the memories the cop brought up came to kick her.

"Ghost?"

Slowly she looked up seeing him there, Rufus, looking at her with a worried expression. His long hair falling in front of his face. She got out of the truck and stood before him. His six foot eight frame easily towered over her mere five foot six. They stared at each other for a long time finally Ghost got up the guts. She stood on her toes, hands on his shoulders her lips now pressed to his.

She pulled back not feeling him react her eyes grew sad as she looked at him. She started to turn away but a hand caught her wrist yanking her back to him. Her body jumped in the air his arms around her holding her to him. Rufus kissed her, oh boy did he kiss her. He turned pressing her against the hood of the truck placing her there so she would fall.

He stood between her legs their kiss growing more and more heated. Ghost clawed at his shoulders and back. Rufus's on hand held the back of her neck, while the other lay on her hip gripping it tight. She moaned loudly against his lips, a sound that made his chest tighten but his pants as well.

They pulled back breathing heavily their faces now nuzzling one anothers. Rufus held her now, cradling her in his arms as they stayed the way they were.

"That was just as hot as watching you kill him." He muttered in her ear and Ghost couldn't help but blush and smile.


End file.
